


Fall Over, Fallout

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is a ghoul, Gen, Ghouls, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a human in the Commonwealth, traveling with his ghoul buddy, Arin. But Arin has a secret: he loves Dan. But who has time for love in a post apocalyptic future? Besides, Dan couldn't love him...could he?</p>
<p>The Fallout 4 Grumps crossover that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan tensed, noticing the familiar glint in his friend’s eye. Arin was wallowing in self-pity again.  
“Hey, Ar?” He said, “Something you want to talk about?”  
Arin settled back into an old mattress found lying on the ground. He didn’t answer.  
“Come on,” Dan pushed, “You haven’t said a word since we left Diamond City.”  
“YOU left Diamond City,” The ghoul corrected.  
Dan put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Again, the ghoul was silent.   
“I killed someone,” Arin reflected, “Shot him…watched his head explode.”  
His mouth quivered. It was days like this that Dan hated. Days when Arin hated himself, hated being alive, hated being a monster. In their three years of friendship, they’d grown quite close, scavenging the Commonwealth for food, caps, whatever they could find to get by. And in Arin’s two hundred years of being a ghoul, Dan was the nicest human he’d ever met, and probably one of the most attractive…No, Arin. No human, not even Dan, would touch a monster like you.   
“It was an accident, right?” Dan said, “You tried to shoot the Mongrel attacking that guy, and…”  
“And I shot him instead. I’m a fucking monster. I’m becoming one of them, I can feel it.”  
“You’ve been saying that for two years.”  
“It’s a slow process.”  
“That’s not going to happen. Not with me around.”  
“You remember the promise you made me, right?”  
Dan put his arm around Arin.  
“Of course.”  
The promise: to kill Arin if he even started to turn feral. Dan had promised that, more for Arin’s sake, as he doubted he could make himself hurt Arin.

“You should get some rest,” Arin said finally, “We have to get going in a few hours.”  
“What about you?”  
“I don’t need sleep, remember?”  
“Well, I know but, you like sleep right?”  
“Don’t worry about me. Just get some rest.”  
“If you insist,” Dan grumbled, laying down on the mattress as Arin covered him up with a small blanket from his bag.  
“Night, Dan,” Arin said, then whispered, “I love you,” as Dan settled off to sleep.  
If only Arin saw the grin on Dan’s face, the warmth that filled his body when those words rang into his ears. Was it even real, or was he just dreaming? His brain and body were too tired to get up and figure it out, so he just slept as the ghoul kept on the lookout.


	2. Chapter 2

Last week…  
“You got something for him, don’t you?” Hancock smirked.  
Dan was in the hotel, napping from having walked all night.  
“Huh?” Arin asked.  
“The way you looked at me when I was talking to him,” Hancock said, “Like you’d snap my neck if I even looked at him wrong.”  
“He’s my best friend,” Arin defended.  
“I get that, but…it’s how you look at him, how you act around him. Like he’s…”  
“My other half?” Arin said sarcastically.  
“A bit cheesy for my tastes, but yeah, I guess you could say that. Does he know?”  
“Of course not. I don’t want to scare him away.”

Present…  
Dan stretched and yawned. Arin had let him sleep as long as he wanted.  
“Dan?”  
“Mmm.”  
“Want some Mirelurk meat?”  
“I hate those damn things.”  
“But they ARE delicious.”  
“That they are. I’ll take some.”

The two of them sat on the mattress Dan was just sleeping on, and began eating the Mirelurk meat.  
“Want to hear something I never told anyone?” Arin started.  
“Sure.”  
Arin hesitated.  
“Before I met you, I was…almost feral.” He began, “I could feel my mind slipping, little by little. It’s why I had to get away. I was starting to hate people, have weird, disgusting thoughts and dreams. It was terrifying, but no one wanted to help me. I started hating humans, wanting to kill them, rip them apart…”

By now, Arin had stopped eating, and Dan had put his arm around the ghoul.  
“Go on,” Dan encouraged.  
“I had to isolate myself,” Arin continued, “To get away from people, so I wouldn’t hurt anyone. And I guess it worked, sort of.”  
“Jamaica Plain?”  
Arin nodded. “Seventy-five years,” He said, “I told you it’s a slow process.”

3 years ago…  
Arin needed a break from his self-made lockdown, so he went for a walk. Normally, Jamaica Plain is empty but for feral ghouls and the occasional traveler, but this time was different.   
“Shit!” A voice cried from a distance, followed by some growls and loud whacking noises.

Running after the noise, he saw a man with long brown curly hair, swinging a sledgehammer at feral ghouls that were attacking him. I could help him, he thought, then, I could also kill him. Instead he only watched as the man killed some ten ghouls, fearing for his own life, knowing he would be next. Regardless, he followed the man dragging his bloody sledgehammer through town, trying to be as stealthy as possible.  
“What the hell?” The man asked, stopping.  
After a moment, he continued, but stopped shortly after   
“I know something’s there,” He said, “Come on out, okay?”

Slowly, Arin came out of hiding. The man raised his weapon, and Arin took cover behind a rusted out truck.  
“Hey,” The man lowered his weapon.  
He approached Arin, who was cowering and covering his head.  
“I’ll do whatever you want,” Arin said, “Just don’t kill me.”  
“I’m sorry, I thought you were feral,” The man said, “Name’s Dan.”  
“Arin.”  
“Why were you following me, Arin?”  
“Morbid curiosity, I suppose. You just killed ten ghouls.”  
“FERAL ghouls,” Dan corrected, “I’d never hurt a regular ghoul.”  
“You wouldn’t?” Arin chuckled, “I thought people just hated us.”  
“You ever been to Goodneighboor?”  
“I haven’t left Jamaica Plain in quite a while.”  
“Well, let’s go then. Want to come with?”  
“Uh…yeah.”

Present…  
“Every time I wanted to tell you,” Arin said, “That image of you with a blood-covered sledgehammer popped up.”  
“So why tell me this now?”  
“I trust you not to blow my brains out when I sleep,” Arin half-joked.  
Dan looked upset. He scooted closer to Arin.  
“You kept me sane too,” He said, “Before you, I was just all alone, traveling by myself. I mean, I had friends in the Commonwealth that I’d run into but other than that…just me.”  
“We should get going,” Arin suggested, “We can talk about this later.”  
“Sure thing, buddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime the next morning, they reached the Sanctuary. They were stopped by a man standing guard at the bridge.  
“Barry?” Arin asked.  
The man nodded.  
“The same Barry who ripped someone’s heart out of his chest?”  
The man rolled his eyes. “Where do these rumors get started? But yeah I’m Barry. And I’ll assume you two aren’t raiders?”  
“We just want to talk to Holly,” Arin said.  
“She’s not here,” Barry said, “but you can stay until she gets back if you’d like. Just don’t steal anything.”  
“Got it,” Dan said.  
Dan and Arin passed Barry as they entered the Sanctuary.  
…  
“Arin?” Dan said.  
“Mmm?”  
“You’re hiding something from me.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“What’s the problem?”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
“Of course it matters,” Dan said, “You’re my friend, I care about you.”  
“That’s sweet, but…Just forget about it, okay?”  
“Why?”  
“Because you wouldn’t feel the same.”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“I’m hopelessly in love with you, Dan,” Arin said, “You’re handsome, kind, and funny, and I’m just a monster.”  
“I hate when you say that,” Dan said, “You’re not a monster. Far from it.”  
“You almost died once because of me.”  
“You mean the Deathclaw?” Dan wondered, “He knocked you out, left a gaping wound across your chest. But you didn’t see what I did afterwards.”  
“What did you do?”  
“Loaded that thing full of missiles,” Dan answered, “Of course, I lured it away from you first. Then, after I was sure it was dead, I went to patch up your wounds, but I couldn’t stop crying.”  
“Crying?”  
“The…the thought of losing you…” Dan teared up.  
“Kinda hard to kill a ghoul,” Arin teased.  
“That’s not the point. I love you too much to lose you like that.”  
Dan took the ghoul’s hand.   
“You can’t love me,” Arin pulled away.  
“And why the fuck not?” The human demanded.  
“Because I spent the better part of a year convincing myself it was impossible.”  
“Why do you think I always want you sleeping next to me?”  
“Warmth?”  
“That, and being close to you brightens the hell out of my day.”  
Arin took back Dan’s hand.   
“I was…hoping you’d be tired by the time we got here,” The ghoul admitted, “So we could…get some sleep…together.”  
“Let’s see if we can find a bed.”


End file.
